The Keeper
by Miss Hacky
Summary: Lily and Quinn were violently thrown from their world, only to find out Middle Earth is real. And they have to protect it. Kili/LilyOC, Legolas/LilyOC, Minor Boromir/QuinnOC Mix of books and movie. Starts in Hobbit, goes into lotr


_You know that awkward moment on New Years Eve to start 2013 and you're all excited, chilling happily and all but then of course you and your almost-step-sister in different houses somehow fall through the portal that suddenly appeared and when you wake up you're just chilling in Middle Earth and finding out how you're the Chosen One, The Keeper of Middle Earth and basically you have to protect the realm with your almost-step-sister as an Apprentice in case something happens to you?_

_Yeah, didn't think so._

_Well it happened to me. And I use the term loosely, you see I have to write this stupid prophecy now (at least the beginning) before I forget or Middle Earth will fall into dire shit and I wont be able to fish it out._

_Okay lets start with a definition of the Keeper, kay?_

_I am The Keeper of Middle Earth. It's ruler, The big cheese and all in all Number 1. I'm also only 16. And a tad Mary-Suish. Shit load of responsibility for a girl who can't even pass her Statistics and Additional Science exams. But anyway, The Keeper is the heart and soul of a Realm and Middle Earth was given to me after Sauron (who unbelievably was their SECOND Keeper after Manwe but Sauron went evil and Manwe relinquished his calling) decided he'd rather OWN Middle Earth and not take care of it. He's a bit of a dick really, eh? _

_As a Keeper I am immortal and have tattoos that resmebled Zoey Redbird's in the House of Night series but mine are more...earthy. And they cover my back, arms, neck, legs, a bit of my face, my stomach had some markings but not many. _

_Oh yeah and my body changed to suit my Calling more. I have grown to 5'7 with a slim but toned body and have long white hair that is often tied back in an extremely long (albiet messy) plait. My left eye is green and grants me the ability to "See the Unseen" as Galadriel kindly put it, my other eye decided to stay the lovely blue with a yellow ring around the pupil! I have no body hair at all except my eyebrows, eyelashes (now long, black and curly!) and of course the hair on my head that is lovely and white._

_Let me also say that I can NEVER get sick (unless pregnant) nor do me or my sister have periods! The blood is just sort of absorbed back into our body and be reused, it's safe though and healthy. And our skin is completely clearless! Seriously! It's like really strong, pure marble. If neither of us drinks mercurary anyway, we lose all our powers otherwise, sucks really._

_Now my baby sis (don't tell her I said that, it doesn't even matter that we're not related), she is now 5'3 with a tanned, clear and slim body. Her main focus is on the medicinal side of things you see, so she doesn't really fight as often as I do but she still knows how to shoot and arrow and swing a sword efficiently. Her hair is a golden blonde and in a high bun on top of her head when she is travelling but she prefers it down, this is accentuated by her dark grey eyes and tanned skin. She also tends to wear pink. A lot. I prefer greens and shit so I can actually hide efficiently. But then again Quinn spends a lot of her time at home deciphering things and coming up with healing stuffs. _

_My weapons consist of a huge greatsword that is really light for me but no one else can lift it, which is really cool. There is also my staff that is 6ft and white and has a a really cool clear crystal that reflects rainbow stuff when light shines on it. I also have two knives - very similar to Legolas' - and I have a long bow and endless supply of arrows._

_Quinn usually wears dresses but when travelling she switches to a light pink tunic and grey leggings with black boots and a black cloak. She has a small mithril dagger and shortsword along with a satchel similar to my pouch. Ingredients for healing and various types of potions can also be found in this satchel._

_Okay now that's sorted._

When I landed on the ground I was wearing different clothes. A green tunic with a grey undershirt and mithril shirt, I also wore sturdy brown leather grieves that were really comfy and thick dark brown boots with light footing. I had a very dark brown leather cloak too and a hood! I had a pouch that went on my belt and was enchanted to hold anything and be really deep despite appearing to be really small. Naturally I was wearing a supportive bra and had underwear on.

I looked around me. I was in a forest, a forest that was causing my head to get dizzy and feel full with knowledge, like I was downloading information.

"Hello?" A voice called out. I started in shock for a moment as I realised the voice came from my mouth but was high pitched, it sounded perfect for opera singing and floaty. Mental Note 1: Shouting is bad for new voice.

I heard a groan and saw Beth, but my mind whispered _Quinn_. Quinn, my sister and Apprentice. In Middle Earth. The prophecy came true. The Tarot cards were right too.

"Quinn!" I shouted and ran over to her. She was propped up against a tree and I kneeled down before her, checking her for any wounds. "L-Lily?" She hesitantly asked me. I nodded, realising she must have made the connection too. "Where are we?" She asked, taking in our surroundings. "Middle Earth. Third Age 2939. Two years before 'The Hobbit'. We appear to be just outside of Bree." Quinn looked stunned for a second before using me as support and stood up, staring up at me, noticing the height difference. "You've grown." She said. "So have you." I replied. "Not as much as you." Was her answer. "Oh well." I shrugged.

Just then a letter floated down from the sky and landed in between us. I picked it up before her and began reading.

_Keeper and Apprentice,_

_You are bound with the task of protecting Middle Earth. Good luck. There is a house 5 miles north of Breeland and 10 miles east, marked on your map under the title of 'Rainfalls' The Manor has everything you require and more with your own vegetable garden, waterfall and lake with fish and fields for livestock. There is also a stable with two horses._

_Good Luck_

_The Valar_

I looked at Quinn. She looked at me. I got the map out of my pouch. We looked at it. We found the road and headed off to Bree.

Once in Bree, everything had finally settled in for Quinn.

"We're never going home are we?" She said, quietly.

"No." I whispered back.

"What's a Keeper?"

"Me."

"And, I'm your Apprenctice? I help you?"

"Yes."

"Please say more."

I stopped walking and looked and the broken young girl beside me. She looked lost and scared. I think my whole Keeper thing stops me from being scared, it's like I'm supposed to do this.

"Let's just get to the house, okay? We'll buy lunch here and then we'll go. We should be there by susnset." Quinn looked up at me and smiled, she then linked her arm through mine and walked ahead. I let her lead me.

We eventually stopped at an Inn, the Prancing Pony. I led Quinn inside, who sat down at a table by the window while I talked with the bartender.

"Hi, can I have a meal for two please?"

"Sure miss..uhh?"

"Rainfalls."

"We have chicken, gravy, mashed potato and vegetables with either ale or orange juice."

"Orange juice for both please."

"Okay, that'll be 12 silvers Miss."

I handed over the money I found in my pouch to the bartender before sitting down opposite Quinn. I noticed the strange looks we were getting from people, mainly men, as I looked around. A lot of people were staring at my weapons or attire. I didn't really mind though, what bothered me was when one man insulted us. I didn't react or anything though.

"You have tattooes." Quinn stated while still staring out of the window. I looked at her and then my reflection, taking in my appearance. "Your hair is longer." I said.

"So's yours."

"I know."

"You've changed far more than me."

"We'll get through this Quinn. Together."

"I know."

Silence fell on us as our meals were brought over to us. We ate in silence then. Once we were down we were about to leave until an old man wearing grey sat down beside me.

"Hello," I said, letting my eyes widen as I recognised him. "The Keeper was once just a legend." He said to me.

"I am Gandalf the Grey and a memeber of the Istari. But you both already know who I am don't you?" Quinn looked over at us when she finally realized what was going on.

Gandalf lit his pipe and started talking again, "You are headed to Rainfalls Manor yes?" We both nodded. "I will take you there." And with that he stood up and strided out the door. Quinn and I looked at each other before deciding to follow him, with haste to might I add.


End file.
